Lambo's Fight Club
by daisysakura
Summary: Lambo knew he was a good fighter. He'd been trained by Hibari after all, he'd be dead if he wasn't. Unfortunately, his talent is found out by Jonathan, the owner of a local underground fight club and is forcefully recruited. Lambo knows he needs help but with Jonathan's people monitoring his every move, how will he ask his brother? Please read and review this small monster. Thanks!


Welcome to Lambo's Corner!

This little piece...over 7K but still...had been begging to be posted. I was finally inspired to finish it and ta-da! I know it's long but I hope you all enjoy it. It'll make me happy if you could take a moment to review and let me know what you think considering my butt became sore from all the sitting I did. lol Thanks in advance!

WARNING: Unbeta'd so let me know if there is something I should fix, please. Aside from that, um, language and typical mafia behavior? I think that's it.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

 **UPDATE: ilovecartoonsgirl pointed out something I thought I had gone back to but it seems I forgot. Oops. I've added the part explaining why Lambo was able to talk to Hibari without worrying about the microphone. Thanks, girl!**

* * *

"… _And make sure you're eating properly. You look like you've lost a lot of weight which I'm sure isn't healthy."_

Lambo rolls his eyes as he listens to his best friend order him around through his cell. I-Pin, who's currently somewhere away, training with her master, seems to think the Lightning Guardian isn't taking care of himself. Which is complete bs because he's taking quite good care since he's been attracting plenty of attention from the opposite sex.

"I'm fine, I-Pin, you worry too much."

The sixteen-year-old continues to talk to her as he makes his way home from school, taking his time since he'll be home alone anyway. Mama left on vacation to spend time with her loser of a husband which meant he'd have the house to himself. The neighbor is supposed to be keeping an eye on him but Lambo's sixteen, he doesn't need a babysitter. Luckily for him, Kana-san agrees, only checking on him before dinner to make sure he's home and has something to eat.

His brothers are still in Italy, taking down trouble after trouble as they continue to build their reputation as the strongest famiglia. Lambo knows he'll join them once he's out of high school and he honestly can't wait. He's been trained by Hibari, who's never once taken it easy on him, which shows because he's always winning fights against his friends.

Lambo is about to cross the street when he hears what sounds like muffled cries, laughter covering most of them. "I-Pin, I gotta go."

There's silence on the other line before she speaks in a worried tone, _"Is everything ok?"_

"Yeah, I just need to check something out."

" _Lambo, don't do anything stupid. Call me when you get home or I'll send Psycho-nii after you."_

That's all she says knowing he's going to do whatever he needs to no matter how dangerous the situation. At least with the threat of Hibari going after him, Lambo will make sure not to worry her too much.

"Promise. I'll talk to you later."

Lambo hangs up then puts his phone on silent, knowing from experience how bad things can go when his phone rings while trying to be quiet.

He puts his training to use as he silently puts his back against the wall, slowly entering the alleyway where he's sure he'd heard the cries coming from. Lambo slides behind a dumpster, keeping his eyes in front where he can now make out two men leaning over somebody else. He strains his head, hoping to hear what is being said then he'll decide what to do from there.

"…we've given you more than enough time. Either cough it up or we'll send you to the hospital again."

"Please, I only owe you 22080 yen. Give me until the end of the month and you'll have your money." The man on the ground pleads. The other two laugh and Lambo knows they're not going to wait before they even say anything.

"We'll wait until the end of the month."

"Hopefully you're out of the hospital by then." The other laughs as he raises his leg to kick the man.

Lambo sighs, he knows the police won't make it in time if he calls which means he has to do something himself. He stands up, not bothering to be quiet then walks towards the three people.

"Yare, yare; and here I thought my weekend was off to a good start."

The men whip around, one of them holding a knife in his left hand. Weapons...great. Lambo thinks.

"You're in the wrong place, kid. Go back and forget you saw anything."

Lambo shrugs off his backpack, tossing it to the side; he puts his hands in his pockets and continues to head towards them.

"Definitely the wrong place but I can't go back now that I've seen what's going on. This isn't something I can just forget." He stops a few feet from the men and looks at the one on the ground. The man looks no older than twenty; his face bruised and bleeding. It looks like he'd been here for a while.

"Oh? Then we'll have to make you forget, then."

"Can we try and talk this out first? I don't like fighting," He pulls out his wallet and counts a few bills. "22080 yen, right? Here you go."

One of the men cautiously takes the money and counts it before shoving it in his shirt pocket. "Go on, Jet. Your debt has been paid."

The man on the ground seems frozen in fear, looking at the thugs, then, to Lambo before he understands what's happened. He quickly stands, albeit unsteady, and heads to the exit. He stops by Lambo and says thanks with tears in his eyes before leaving.

"Great, you gentlemen have a nice day." The teen waves then turns to leave as well when one of the men laughs and Lambo really hopes the thug is going to reply with something like, 'pleasure doing business with you' then walk away.

"You paid off his debt but you robbed us of some quality fun."

Lambo groans. He really does hate fighting, it uses up too much energy, "I'm just a kid, can't you just let me go so I can go do my homework?"

The men walk towards him and Lambo knows he has no choice. He sighs, how cliché. The Lightning Guardian gets ready and grins.

He may not like fighting but he sure does like winning. "Bring it on, losers."

* * *

Lambo walks into his home, takes off his shoes then heads into the kitchen. He goes to the refrigerator and pulls out a bag of frozen peas which he then wraps with a small towel. The teen makes his way to the living room and falls on the couch with a groan then places the temporary ice pack over his bruised cheek.

While he had no trouble taking on the men, one of them had gotten lucky and caught Lambo with a hard fist to the side of his face. He knows it will be a nice purple by tomorrow but hopefully, it won't be as bad by the time he returns to school on Monday.

He picks up his phone and is about to call I-Pin to let her know he is still alive when he hears the familiar sound of a lock being picked at his front door. Lambo quickly stands, dropping his ice pack on the ground as he hurries to the end of the hall, ready to strike down any intruders.

He hears the door open, footsteps heading inside. Lambo feels his heart race against his chest, hoping it is just one intruder this time. It must be a newbie, though. While not many could connect the mafia to his home, many locals knew to avoid Tsuna's house just out of respect. Tsuna had done a lot of good before he'd left.

Lambo tries to listen for any indication of the intruder getting closer but he can't hear anything. His instincts, while not as sharp as Tsuna's, warn him somebody is about to turn the corner and he steps out, swinging his arm to attack.

Unfortunately, it's grabbed and he is shoved against the wall. Not one to give up, Lambo flings his head back, trying to hit the assailant and almost strikes but the other person knows what he is doing. Lambo is thrown to the ground, arms held tightly against his back and a foot pushed down on his spine in a very familiar way.

"Ow, ow, ow; that freaking hurts, you bastard." Lambo hisses, he is released and he turns to glare at his psychotic brother. That last move has been used on Lambo so many times, he'd know it was Hibari right away.

"What the hell are you doing here? And why are you breaking in, you have a key."

Hibari grabs his brother's chin and studies the bruise on his face before turning Lambo's head to check for other injuries.

"I got into a small fight but I'm fine. I was just putting some frozen veggies on it when you decided to break into my home."

The small smack to the head is expected and Lambo smiles. He stands up, shaking his arms to alleviate the pain in the process. He knows Hibari hadn't tried his best otherwise he'd have two broken arms.

"Is there a reason you stopped by?"

Hibari walks into the living room, picks up the peas and towel before handing it to Lambo, "I received a call asking me to check on you."

"Ah, I-Pin," He chuckles. "I was just about to call her but she obviously didn't give me enough time today."

"Hm, any other problems?"

"Nope, I took care of them."

Hibari gives Lambo an indifferent stare but the Lightning Guardian knows better now. He shrugs, "If I run into any more, I'll let you know."

The Cloud Guardian doesn't bother to reply. He turns and makes his way to the exit of the house. "Put the the vegetables on your stupid face."

The door slams shut and Lambo scoffs. Hibari sure has come a long way since Lambo first met him. The monster of Namimori still acted cold but Lambo now knew how to read his actions better. With their other brothers in Italy, Hibari had trained him quite well and Lambo likes to think they became a bit closer thanks to that.

He sits back down and dials the familiar number on his phone. He rests his eyes as I-Pin begins shooting question after question into his ear. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Four days later, Lambo is walking home from school as he usually does. He adjusts his backpack as he takes another sip of his drink. He mentally recites the formulas he has to have memorized for his math class by tomorrow and doesn't pay attention to the two men behind him until it is too late.

He feels danger and turns around but the men grab his arms and push him into a waiting limo before he can even blink. Wow, Hibari is going to kick his ass if he finds out.

 _When he finds out, you mean._ He sighs, knowing it wouldd only be a matter of time.

Lambo knows better than to panic and controls his breathing. He is in a limo, there is nobody else aside from the obvious driver but there is a divider so he can't see to the front. When he tries to open the door, the lock refuses to give. The windows are tinted so he can't see anything outside which means he has no idea where he is going.

With a resigned sigh, he sits back in his seat and crosses his arms over his chest with a pout. If this is mafia related, somebody is going to pay. Nobody takes a Vongola captive without suffering major consequences.

"If I ask where I'm being taken will you answer me?"

"We're almost there, sir."

Lambo knew this would happen one day; kidnapped, tortured and forced to give out Vongola secrets but he'd die without ever saying anything. He'd kind of mentally prepared himself for this day. He blinks. He'd sure had a troubled life if this is what he's thinking. Perks of being Mafia, he figures.

Several minutes later, the limo slows to a stop and he readies himself. The door is opened from the outside and he cautiously steps out; he is in the driveway of a huge estate but not bigger than the Vongola one. It was nice but he'd seen better ones.

He is asked to follow a man who is obviously a butler and wonders if he is going to be given the chance to apologize to his brothers for being so stupid. In his defense, he'd been too focused on formulas that he'd allowed himself to be caught. He was busy being a good student; they can't get too upset because of that.

Lambo walks inside and waits where the butler asks him to. He looks around and notices how different this place is from his brother's. He walks over to a wall decorated with trophies and ribbons; pictures of boxing matches all over.

"That was my father."

Lambo turns at the voice. A man stood watching the wall with a proud smile. He is short, just a little bit taller than Lambo and has shiny, jet black hair which is brushed to the side. Typical rich man, Lambo thinks. Why was his life filled with such clichés?

"Not to sound rude or anything but why the hell am I here?"

The man chuckles, asking Lambo to have a seat which he does.

"I'm Jonathan Milkowits; this is my home. I'm sorry for the way you were brought over but I needed you to see I was serious."

"Serious about what?"

Jonathan pulls out a file and hands it to Lambo. The teen slowly accepts it before opening it.

It's a list of dates and initials all lined up in a neat order. He can't help but feel like the initials L.B. are his.

"A few days ago, you singlehandedly put two of my men in the hospital."

Oh. Somehow he had hoped that would be the last he'd heard of those guys but life has other plans, it seems.

"I tried talking them out of it, they wanted to fight."

Jonathan waves his hand in a carefree motion, not seeming to care for excuses, "They've already been dealt with, don't worry about that."

Lambo gulps, he doesn't need to know what that means.

"The reason I called you is that I would like to recruit you."

Did he know Lambo was mafia and wanted him to join his famiglia? If he did, then he must not know much about Vongola.

"Come again?"

"I run an underground fighting club."

Oh, so not mafia.

"I'm always looking for new talent and you were chosen to work for me as a fighter."

"I'm still in high school."

"That's fine with me. My clients don't care for age as long as we provide great matches for entertainment."

Lambo has the feeling kids younger than him have been recruited before. He wonders why Hibari hasn't put a stop to this yet.

"Thank you for the offer but I'm not interested. I need to focus on school otherwise my family will be greatly disappointed." He makes to stand but stops when he notices three men standing by the exit.

"You mean your mom?"

He feels his fists clench when the man mentions Mama, he knows the next words won't be good and he's right.

"I've looked into your life, Lambo Bovino." One of the men walks over and hands his boss another file before walking back to his spot.

"Your mom is currently away on vacation in Egypt with her husband. Nice." He flips the page, "Right now you're being taken care of by your neighbor, a nice old lady with the name of Kana Lilta. She's doing well considering her health isn't too good."

Lambo sits back down, knowing he's going to need to be careful with this one.

"You're often visited by a Kyoko Sasagawa and Haru Miura, two lovely ladies, if I do say so myself."

He doesn't mention mafia which means their records being cleaned really worked. All he has to do for now is agree then the second he gets the chance, he'll ask Hibari for help.

"Just to be clear, I have men standing near each one of them, including your precious mom. If you don't listen to me, they will die a slow and painful death. I'm very thorough and want to make sure you understand I have people everywhere."

Not thorough enough since he doesn't know about his famiglia. Jonathan stands and walks over to the window, how dramatic Lambo thinks annoyed.

"I strapped a few bombs at your school and your friends' homes. One wrong move on your part and they'll all die."

Holy shit, who was this psycho? No wonder Hibari doesn't know about this; everyone's already dead.

"I've been in this business for a long time; I know how to make sure it keeps going without outside interference."

"You're crazy, you know that, right?"

Jonathan laughs and it sends a shiver down Lambo's spine.

"I've been told once or twice. Now, I've secured your home with cameras and microphones, your phone belong to me now for obvious reasons and if your friends call you at home, you're to say you lost it and that you're busy studying. You will have a microphone on you at all times except when fighting or while you shower but in your home there are cameras inside so don't try anything funny. You'll have a guard in the locker rooms who will make sure you don't sneak anything in. Understood?"

Lambo nods, this guy is dangerous.

"Good. Your first match will be this evening. My men will take you there at six, be ready."

Lambo is shocked, he can't even try to process what the hell just happened. He's taken home to get ready and knows he's being watched immediately. While it's nothing too obvious, he can see the way the furniture was moved, the lamps tilted to the wrong side. He's paid attention to detail; he knows Jonathan didn't lie about the cameras or microphones.

 _Hibari will definitely kill me when he finds out._

* * *

"Your winner, Death the Kid!"

Lambo winces when the man raises his injured arm into the air. Who the hell picked such a stupid nickname?! He was not allowed to give out his real name for security purposes –Jonathan's, not his- and had just found out the name he'd been given.

 _How lame…_

His body is bruised and his knuckles hurt like hell but luckily his face seems fine; he didn't receive any hits there.

 _It's not the time to worry about my looks but at least the girls won't run away from me._

The clapping and cheering make Lambo sick. How could they enjoy watching this? This wasn't like boxing or even kickboxing, here they didn't care if somebody died.

He looks at the man on the ground; the muscular idiot hadn't stood a chance against someone that had been trained by the monster of Namimori.

Lambo is taken to the locker rooms where he quickly showers and changes into his regular clothing. He's used to being bruised but it had been a while since the last beat down and knew he'd wake up sore.

"Great job, Death the Kid," Jonathan states as he walks in with a large smile on his face. "Do you like the name, I picked it out myself."

 _Of course he did._

"You brought me in a good amount of money tonight; here." He tries to hand Lambo a few bills. "Go buy something nice."

Lambo shakes his head, "I don't need your money."

"Sure you don't. Anyway, I have to go but my men will make sure you get home safely. Some of the clients hate losing money and might try to kill you. Can't have them damaging my investment, right?"

Lambo scoffs as the man leaves; like he needs protection from gambling idiots. As he's driven home, he wonders how the hell he can get out of this. He can't risk calling anybody for help, it's way too risky. The last thing he wants is for his friends to get hurt. He can take some pain as long as they're ok but it can't go on forever.

Lambo had overheard some of the men talking. He knows they'll be moving the fight club to another destination to avoid being caught. He also heard how they had cops on their side but couldn't stay too long anyway. Once they found a new place, they'd move and Lambo would be forced to go along with them. He knew it would only be a matter of time before he was forced to disappear but he wouldn't let that happen. He has to fulfill his duties as Lightning Guardian after all.

Before that can happen, though, he has to figure out how to end this without endangering his friends. He won't be able to do it alone; he's too smart to think he can take a whole fight club by himself, he needs help but how can he let his brother know?

* * *

A few days later, he is trying not to fall asleep in class but it's hard. The night before he'd had a tough fight with some short skinny dude who'd had a strong kick. Lambo's ribs feel like they are going to fall off. Unfortunately, he isn't allowed to take pain killers; something about messing with his performance, bastards.

"Lambo, wake up."

The teen tilts his head to the side to look at his classmate Amari with a glare. He is done taking orders from people who aren't his brothers. Speaking of said brothers, they haven't tried calling him, not once! They will pay for that…

"You're falling asleep, again."

"Yeah, so?"

"You usually don't but you've looked kind of bad lately. Are you ok?"

Interesting; Lambo didn't think anyone had noticed his change in behavior but apparently he'd been wrong. Although, Amari _is_ one of the brightest guys in class so that might explain why he noticed.

Lambo knows there's a microphone on him which means he can't say anything regarding his fight club. He would write a note but he'd discovered a kid behind him was being paid to keep an eye on him in class so that was out of the question. He sighs.

"Fine, just training."

It isn't a secret that he likes to train but nobody knows who his teacher is. He didn't want people to run away screaming at the mere mention of his brother's name.

"Ah, Hibari-san is kicking your ass again?"

Lambo nods then freezes. He turns to his classmate with a questioning look. The other looks embarrassed and shrugs. "I saw you two once. You must be really strong."

Lambo begins to think. His classmate knows Hibari, sort of. He has to use this information and get a message to his brother somehow but with eyes and ears around, it will be nearly impossible.

"Is there anything you'd like to share with the class, Lambo?"

Lambo sits up in his seat when the teacher calls his name and offers a sheepish smile, "Sorry, it won't happen again."

The teacher continues her lesson but this time, Lambo doesn't bother paying any attention. His brain is working hard to come up with a plan. He is followed everywhere, he can't say anything because he will be heard…he has to use a note and Amari will be the messenger.

Mind made up, he pretends to take notes while secretly writing a small note for Hibari.

 _Hibari-san,_

 _Trouble found me. Quietly meet at warehouse 3 by dock tonight at 9 in locker rooms. 1 guard. Friends in danger. QUIETLY!_

He circles and underlines the word quietly, hoping his stubborn brother will heed his warning. If he goes in barging like he owns the place, their friends might get hurt or worse, die..

Lambo looks at the clock on the wall and knows the bell will ring soon; he has to figure out how to get this note to Amari without alerting the kid behind him of the exchange.

Suddenly, an idea comes to him and he wonders if maybe he should just continue to fight for the rest of his life instead of going through with this crazy plan. Once he goes through with it, his reputation will change, he will lose his fans and that would hurt his pride. With a sigh, he knows he has no other choice.

The bell rings and students begin to put their things away, Amari doing the same. Lambo cuts the note and folds it in half twice. He holds it firmly in his palm with his thumb, not wanting anybody to see it. He stands up and puts on his backpack hoping he'll be able to clear up his actions soon enough.

He walks up to Amari and with his right hand, he pulls the other boy's tie and face toward him, closing his eyes to avoid seeing everyone's stares as he kisses his friend. He hears the gasps and giggles and while they're all distracted with his top side, he smoothly slips the note into Amari's waist. Hoping to all things holy it won't fall out.

He pulls away and from the corner of his eye he can see the spy staring at him with eyes wide open in disbelief; definitely didn't see the exchange.

"Um, that was…unexpected."

Amari looks stunned and slightly amused but not angry, that's good. Lambo shrugs as if it's completely normal to kiss friends in front of everyone.

"Sorry but you're not my type, Lambo." Amari nervously laughs.

"You're not mine, either," He laughs along. "I just wanted a friend to let me know if I'm a good kisser because I want to make sure I don't disappoint my future girlfriend."

He says as confident as possible but knows he's going to need to work hard to gain his popularity back. If he survives the fight club, that is.

Lambo waves goodbye to his classmates still staring at him in awe and hopes he dies during tonight's match. Kind of. Ok, he doesn't want to die but he hopes he can still get a girlfriend after this.

 _My life sucks…_

* * *

"Death the Kid wins again! Ladies and gentlemen, he is simply unstoppable!"

Lambo is pretty sure he's broken a rib this time. His chest hurts every time he breathes and he feels like he might pass out. His left wrist is definitely sprained as it's already swelling which means he's going to die at tomorrow's match.

"Let's go, kid."

He follows the man to the locker room and takes off his clothes to take a shower. He closes his eyes as the cold water runs down his beaten body. The pain pulsing at every move he makes. Lambo groans when his stomach does a summersault and hopes he doesn't throw up. If he does, his ribs will fall off for sure.

He steps out with a towel wrapped around his waist, his left wrist already swollen to the size of a golf ball. He's about to ask his handler for some ice when he hears a loud bang. He immediately tenses, those stupid gamblers don't know when to quit.

Lambo walks to the edge of the showers and listens for any sign of movement. When he doesn't hear anything, he silently steps out only to be harshly grabbed then pinned against the wall.

He sees stars. The pain becomes unbearable, his knees shake from trying to keep him up.

"You cost me tons of money," The voice growls into his ear, reeking of alcohol. "You're going to pay for that."

He's pulled back then thrown against the wall once more and he really hopes he passes out soon. The pressure vanishes and Lambo falls to the floor, chest heaving, eyes closed and tears streaming down his face. Where's the freaking boss when you actually need him?

"Hm, pathetic."

Lambo tenses once more and really, really hopes he passes out now. Maybe die as well, that would avoid needing to explain. He slowly opens his eyes and looks up at his psychotic brother who does not look happy at all. Not that he ever does but he looks like not even a cute animal can change that. In fact, Lambo's pretty sure Hibari looks...concerned?

"S'bout time…"

"Explain."

Is all Hibari says and Lambo obviously obeys. He tells him how that one little fight led to his capture, how their friends are being threatened, he tells him about the bombs, the kiss, (Did Hibari grin?) and about the cameras and microphones. Lambo hurries, knowing somebody might walk in at any moment and ruin everything.

Hibari takes it all in with a frown then nods, "One more match and everything will be fine. Act like nothing's changed. You were attacked by this trash before you finally came to your senses and took him down. That'll explain your broken nose."

"But I don't have a-"

Lambo cries out when the punch catches him off guard.

"You do now. Next time, come to me for help sooner."

Lambo wants to remind him he hadn't been able to but he's too busy trying to stop the bleeding. Thankfully, Lambo knows his nose isn't actually broken.

He barely registers his brother leaving or the other men finally appearing to help. Lambo has no idea what happens after that or how he makes it to his bed. All he knows is that Hibari will pay for this. Maybe.

* * *

Lambo is dazed. He's breathing heavily, his bruises have bruises and his nose is bleeding again. His left arm is out of its socket, his wrist just as useless. One of his eyes is completely swollen shut; his busted lip the least of his worries.

After tonight, the fight club will be moved to another location and he's sure he'll be taken along for the ride; if he survives the next few minutes.

"Come on, kid! Fight back!"

"Don't let him win, Big T! Kill him now!"

Lambo tries to ignore the crowd chanting for either his victory or demise. This fighter knows what he's doing, it doesn't help that Lambo was too weak and beat up to start with.

"You better not die, Death the Kid!"

Oh, he's contemplating it, alright. Lambo watches Big T rush towards him, left arm up and ready to strike. The Lightning Guardian ducks at the last minute but loses his balance and falls to the floor with a groan. Big T kicks him and Lambo wonders who will replace him as Lightning Guardian.

"Get up! You can still fight!"

No, he really can't.

Big T tries to elbow him but Lambo rolls to the side, just barely missing being squished. He wobbly stands up and manages to block another punch. This is getting ridiculous.

Lambo forces himself to stand properly and when Big T throws another punch, Lambo grabs his wrist, twisting his arm around. He kicks Big T's knee out, knowing this is his most injured spot and makes him topple to the ground.

The second he falls, Lambo straddles his back and begins to shove his head as hard as he can against the ground; letting out all his frustration as he pummels his face in. Big T pushes him off and takes out a blade from his shorts, causing the audience to burst with excitement.

"Oh for God's sake…you people suck!" He angrily shouts.

Big T swings, face bloodied and all, and Lambo can tell the big guy has no idea how to use it. This could work in his favor. He'd fought with Belphegor enough times to know how to deflect sharp items.

"You're dead, kid."

"Yea, I don't think so."

Lambo dodges the attack and slides between the bastard's legs then using the oldest trick in the book, he literally kicks his ass. Big T falls forward from the speed he'd been going and cries out in pain. Lambo, as quick as possible, rushes to the knife and picks it up. He flings himself at Big T and holds the knife to his throat, "Give up or die."

Big T freezes when the blade nicks his neck and knows from Lambo's tone he will indeed kill him. He swallows and nods. "I give up."

The crowd is split between cheers and jeers, some wanting to see more blood. Lambo tosses the knife to the side and gets off Big T who sits up as well.

"And the winner is Death the Kid by forfeit!"

The referee is about to lift his arm but Lambo shakes his head. There is no way he'll be able to lift it ever again. It had taken all his strength to finish this fight and knows his body will need more than the night to recover.

He begins to stand but Big T grabs him by the neck and picks him off the floor. Lambo struggles to get loose but he is too weak to do anything else.

"I may have lost this fight but you're going to lose your life, pipsqueak."

Lambo watches him through his one good eye, glad he'd at least won his final match. His lungs are begging for air but he knows he'll lose consciousness before he actually dies.

He's dropped to the ground and Lambo sucks in as much oxygen as he can, worried he'll be choked again. He begins to cough which causes his ribs to ache against his chest. He looks up to Big T but instead of the big man, he sees his brother with his tonfas out.

The crowd begins to shout and yell as Hibari's men start taking control. Lambo feels lightheaded and thinks he's going to pass out when Jonathan arrives.

"What the hell is going on?"

"This is my big brother, Kyoya Hibari. You might have heard of him." Lambo musters in between shallow breaths. Jonathan turns pale and Lambo can't help but feel some satisfaction.

"You will be bitten to death."

"Wait, you can't kill me. Didn't the brat tell you, I have men following his friends and bombs at his school which are set to go off if I push this button," He says as he pulls out a small remote which is obviously a detonator.

"Hm, you think that'll stop me?"

Jonathan stares in horror as Hibari begins to walk towards him. "But people will die! Don't you care about the innocent lives that will be lost?"

"He knows nothing will happen when you push that button."

Lambo gently turns his head around and smiles at the sight. "Tsuna-nii, did you guys see my fight?"

Tsuna kneels down next to Lambo and carefully ruffles his sweaty and messed up hair. "You've gotten very strong, Lambo. You did well, I'm proud of you."

Lambo feels elated at the praise and smiles at the compliments his brothers give him.

"You still have a long way to go, stupid cow," Gokudera says but the fondness in his voice is obvious and Lambo grins.

"I could take you on now."

"Now, now, we'll figure that out once you're all better."

"I'll want a match, too. It will be EXTREMELY awesome!" Ryohei exclaims as he looks over his brother's injuries and begins to heal what he can.

"But you're…you're Vongola?" Jonathan sounds beyond confused and Lambo is glad.

Lambo tries to stand but Tsuna holds him in place by resting his hand on Lambo's shoulder, "You've gotten quite strong, Lambo, but you've pushed yourself to your limit. You fought for your family and friends now let us fight for you."

Lambo nods even though he knows Tsuna wasn't asking for permission. Gokudera walks over to Jonathan and brings the fight club owner to his knees in front of Tsuna while Hibari decides to go fight the other men.

"I don't suppose your information on Lambo mentioned anything about his family, by any chance?"

"No, I guess we weren't thorough enough."

"No, you were. But you see, his ties to the Vongola Famiglia are ferociously guarded."

At the confirmation of Vongola, the man pales considerably and looks like he's about to pass out.

"Impossible! That idiot could never be involved with the biggest mafia family!"

In the blink of an eye, Tsuna punches the man in the face and slams his head into the ground, forcing him to face Lambo.

"That _idiot_ is the Vongola Lightning Guardian; not only that but he's our little brother and you dragged him into this mess. I hope you're smart enough to understand what this means for you."

"You messed with the wrong idiot, that's for sure. Haha!"

"That idiot has an EXTREMELY vicious family looking out for him."

"He's the only idiot that could have brought you down and you willingly picked him. Tsk, stupid."

"Um, thanks for that, guys but can you stop calling me an idiot now?"

They laugh as Jonathan realizes his mistake. After all these years in business, he never would have thought he'd be taken out by Vongola. He really should have retired long ago.

Tsuna's flames burst to life and as the people around continue to try and escape, Lambo can't help but feel relieved. His brothers can handle it from here.

 _I need sleep._

He thinks before he finally loses consciousness.

* * *

"And that's how it all happened." Lambo finishes his story before shoving another spoonful of jello into his mouth. He's in his living room, surrounded by his brothers and feeling completely at ease now that all the cameras and microphones have been removed.

"I have to say, you handled it pretty well, Lambo."

The Lightning Guardian beams at the compliment. He's never felt so good and bad at the same time in his life.

"But how did you get here so fast?"

"Kyoya called us as soon as he'd left you that night and we used the jet to get here within a few hours. My dad had already spotted the spies nearby and took care of them so we didn't need to worry about those."

"Chrome and Pineapple Head took care of the spying equipment before heading to Milkowits place and trashing it completely. They gathered evidence and gave it to Baseball Freak to hand over to the police. Some of the officers were involved and arrested on the spot."

"Octopus-head took care of the bombs to the EXTREME without any problems. He managed to find and disable them all. I took care of the weaklings threatening my sister and Haru." Ryohei boasts as he shows Lambo how he did it. "Pow, pow! Just like that!"

Lambo laughs but stops when his chest hurts. Tsuna notices and is at his side immediately. "Are you ok? Do you want me to get you some more pain killers?"

Lambo shakes his head, "I'm fine, I just can't laugh for a while."

"By the way, with all the spying equipment and everything, how did you manage to let the psychotic freak know what was going on?"

Lambo looks down to his almost empty bowl of jello to hide his heated face. "Somehow I managed it."

The teen can't believe Hibari didn't mention that part to the others. He probably wants to use it to blackmail him later.

"I heard Amari helped with that." Lambo looks up at Gokudera's grinning face and scowls; so much for blackmail material.

"He told you guys?!"

Tsuna pets his head, "Calm down, you'll aggravate your ribs again."

"He might have mentioned it." Yamamoto sheepishly states.

"You were EXTREMELY brave!"

Lambo sighs; they're never going to let him live this down. Tsuna lifts his chin up and Lambo notices the fond smile on his brother's face.

"You did what you had to. We're really proud of you."

"Yeah, that was actually pretty clever, you stupid cow, but no more kissing anyone until you're thirty."

"What? What about my girlfriends?"

They laugh as they continue to tease their brother and Lambo feels great again. He had more than proven himself to his family and to himself. He was the great Lambo-san after all; of course, it would end like this.

Hibari tells him later how scared Amari had been when he'd shown up at his compound with the note. He had asked Hibari not to kill him for being such a terrible friend and not knowing Lambo had needed help. Lambo would have to thank him and apologize for getting him involved.

"Oh, Kyoya,"

Lambo looks to the door and sees his psychotic brother standing with a folder in his hands. He ignores Mukuro's challenge to a fight and hands Tsuna the folder.

The Tenth opens it as the others nervously watch, thinking something bad has happened. Tsuna pulls out what look like pictures and pales. He turns to Lambo and the teen knows it won't be anything good,

"I'm sorry, Lambo but…" Tsuna hands him the pictures and Lambo wants to die again. "It seems some of the girls in your classroom took pictures and used them to start a yaoi fan page. It's gone viral."

Lambo hands the pictures back and slowly gets underneath his covers. "Wake me up after graduation, please."

He knew something like this would happen but he had no idea it would be this bad. Well, according to the site, he definitely has more fans now. He'd make that work in his favor. Some day.

* * *

Wow! This is one long, one-shot! I was going to split it into two chapters and post them until next week but figured what the heck, just take it all at the same time… *clears throat*

I've had this idea for a while but my muse finally kicked in and I had to finish it. I would have written in the actual fights but I really suck at that. I hope it was still fine.

I hope it was worthy of a review, at least. ^_^ See you next time on Lambo's Corner!


End file.
